Karl Yeranossian disclosed a display stand in his U.S. Pat. No. Des. 286,829 which may be used for display or advertising purpose, but can not serve for writing purpose and can not reduce its volume for the convenience of handling or storage.
It is therefore expected by the inventor to disclose a pen which can serve for writing and can also be extended for advertising display purposes to increase its multiple functions.